Evening
by JileyisWayCrunk
Summary: Have you ever felt like you were being watched? Have you ever known exactly where you were but lost? Have you ever been so close to something that you could touch it but can't reach it? I have. MILEYJAKE
1. Suddenly

There she sat. There I sat. There a lost girl sat, as she let heavy tears run down her cheeks. I sat at the small wooden kitchen table holding black coffee with my shaking hands. Some of the burning coffee splashed onto my hand. I eyed my flesh, only to return to my thoughts. It didn't hurt anymore.

I'm starting to wonder how I have managed to lose everything important to me.

I lost my father. I lost my best friends. I lost my life.

I lost _him._

My heart ached in pain as I slammed my eyes shut wishing, for the hundredth time that I would have done what felt right to my heart not my brain. I left them.

Why?

Because I love them.

"_I sat alone in my fairly large apartment's living room. It was just turning from dusk to night and I had this eerie feeling. That gut feeling you get when you know something is going to happen. Something that isn't good._

_I had just gotten back from Jake's house. We had watched movie, had care-free loving chats, a simple take-out dinner, a kiss goodnight, and a polite refusal at his offer of walking me home_

_And here I am _

_I thought personal thoughts about my future. Only to feel that someone was watching me. Like this person I hope I am imagining is stripping down the layers I have put around myself and eavesdropping on my personal thoughts. Like they could hear the voice that I am hearing. My tongue dry, my eyes wide and my heart thumping. I sat there and waited. For what you may ask? That I'm not sure. I just waited in suspense to see the eyes I felt on myself._

_I was not alone._

_Somebody was watching me. I could almost see a pair of eyes looking at me. Only I could not find them. I reached for the phone slowly, feeling as though any sudden movement would set something off. I felt the cold plastic reach my hand as I slowly dialed the familiar pattern. I reached the send button. RING. I screamed as my hand flew over my heart trying to calm myself. I left out a soft chuckle relieved that something was there to break the silence. _

"_Hello?" I answered in my normal cheery tone._

_I wish I could say it was Jake on his way to take me to a movie. I wish I could say it was Lilly asking me to spend the night at her place. I wish I could say it was her father asking me to come over for family game night._

_But that, my friend, would be much more than a white lie._

"_You catch on fast." A voice replied from behind her._

_Me heart froze in fear as my eyes widened. A voice, an eerie voice that sounded remotely close enough to grab her by the neck was coming from behind her._

_I used all my strength to turn my shaking body around to face __**him.**_

_His gleaming icy eyes met my terrorized blue ones._

_I couldn't breathe. Who was this man?_

"_I want you, Miley." His clear voice stated, "And I get everything I want"._

_My ragged breath could only let out a airy "Who are you?"_

"_My name is Cain" His harsh voice met my ears. "I have been following you for 5 months. I know everything about you Favorite color, strengths and most importantly your weaknesses. The people you love."_

_The thought dawned on me as I started to panic. I have been stalked._

"_What do you want!" I yelled as loud as my body would allow me. _

"_We've already been over this, I want you. And you will want me also. Or you will die."_

"_I don't care. Kill me! I'd much rather that than EVER be with YOU"._

_My ranted made his smug smile even wider._

"_I never said your weakness was death." What? What does he mean? _

"_You will come with me. Be with me. Or I will take away everything and everybody you love." He said simply._

_My whole world then stopped. My mouth stopped. My body stopped shaking. My heart stopped._

"_If you can't be with me, you can't be with anybody. You will pack your bags, tell your family and friends nothing about me, and then drive straight to the closest gas station where I will be waiting. You have an hour." He said as he walked out my door._

_My lip quivered as I racked my brain for an answer. 'THERE HAS TO BE AN ANSWER TO THIS' I thought to myself as I let out another broken cry. I have to be with them or I will die. If I am with them they will all die. I must leave._

_I grabbed anything, everything. It doesn't matter anymore. I collapsed on my bed. As a sudden knock at the door broke my silent sobs._

_He was back. My body shaking, I slowly made my way toward the door. I slowly turned the door knob to see Lilly standing there with an eager look on her face. _"_Miley! Oh my gosh! There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere." Lily squealed._

_If only she knew. I'm leaving. I can't tell her goodbye. I can't tell my family goodbye. I can't tell him goodbye. I need to go. Now._

_Lily slowly turned her blond head to the pile of packed leather bags lying next to my bed. _"_Miley? Where are you going? You never told me you were going on vacation."_

_My heart felt compressed, confused._

"_I love him. I'm going to lose him." Was my low husky reply._

"_What are you talking about? She questioned in a small timid voice. _

"_Do you hear me?! I LOVE HIM.. The longer it takes me to leave the more it will hurt when I go!" I screeched as tears slowly poured down my face. I gasped for air, only to let out more uneven sobs. _

_I have to go. I have to leave right now._

_I grabbed my two bags. "I love you Lilly. You are the best friend in the whole world" I sobbed as I hugged her. "Tell Jackson I love him, tell my dad I love him and please, tell Jake I love him" I whispered as I clung my arms to her. With one last cry, I sprinted out the door and into my car. My vision became blurry because of the tears that were waiting to fall. I backed my car out and just drove. Drove until I got to the gas station. Met his content face with the dirtiest look my sorrowful heart could give. Then he drove me to who knows where. _

_He drugged me._

_He raped me._

_He forced a pill down my throat._

_I felt as if I was chewed up then spit out. He took my cell phone. He took my pictures. He took everything or anything that could remind me of them. Remind me of him. _

I am living in a small house in Washburn, North Dakota. I have no phone service. He has the only keys to the only car. He leaves from 8 A.M. to 6 P.M.

When he wakes up breakfast must be ready. When he gets home dinner must be ready. The house must remain clean at all times. Or else. That's all he says. Or else. He's not the one to mess with.

I have been here for 3 months. My hair is no longer shiny. My eyes no longer full of life.

My name is Miley Stewart. I'm eighteen, in love, kidnapped, and slowly yet surely dieing inside.

AN:What do you think?? (: This is my first fanfiction EVER. Please Tell me what you think! Correct me, compliment me, flame me. I don't really care.

I do not own any of the companies I may have used for this fanfiction. I do not own the people I used in this fanfiction. Hannah Montana does. And Disney owns Hannah Montana. ALL CREDIT TO DISNEY :p


	2. Time

Day after day. Silent. Lonely. Fear. Suspense.

This is now my life. Living everyday one step behind the rest of the world. I sit and wait. I am sick of counting track of the time I have been away from my loved ones.

It was now 2 P.M. Cain left 6 hours ago. I'm not sure what he told his "friends" when they asked if he had a girl in his life. Maybe he said we eloped. Maybe he said I was his girlfriend. It pained me to say I was known to be with someone other than Jake. I need to see him. I yearned to look at his face. I want him to tell me that I am loved. Right now, I am loved by know one.

Staring is an interesting thing. It usually results out of boredom. It looks like you are looking at something very intently. Yet you don't even think about the thing you seem to be concentrating on.

All I do in my life is stare. I seem to be very involved in what I am doing yet my mind is pacing 100 miles an hour on something completely different. All I do is think. I think mostly about my family and loved ones, but I also think about everything. About time, heaven, hell, books, the past, the future. Many things.

'Maybe a hot shower will do me some good.' I sighed to myself. I trudged up the stairs to my "room." (A small cot and a dresser), and quickly gathered my things.

As I walked into the bathroom I eyed myself in the mirror. I was a mess. Because I simply did not know how to care anymore. I seemed to cry so often that when I do, I sometimes do not know it. I let my self into the hot shower feeling the hot bullets on my back. I winced, but soon relaxed and let my frail shoulders droop.

I soon finished and slowly rapped my towel around me and got dressed into who knows what. I combed through my hair with my fingers and decided it was decent enough.

I trudged back down the stairs and into the quaint living room and peered out the window. It was beautiful. (A.N I have never been to Washburn, North Dakota I just needed a small unknown town. So sorry if it's not… beautiful or unknown. Ha. Okay back to the story.) It was the middle of fall and the hills and mountains were covered in red orange and yellow trees. I slowly walked out the creaky door and onto the porch. As soon as my body was out the door I was greeted by an ambush of the cool weather. I arched my back slowly stretching out all my soar muscles. And for the first time in a very long time, I smiled. I didn't give a toothy grin. Just a small smile that fit gracefully on my lips. It was there so shortly you would see it one second, blink, and it would be gone the next, and the I was back to my normal miserable face.

I glanced at the clock 3:30. Time doesn't matter anymore. Just 8:00 and 6:00. Those times are all that matter.

I want to go for a walk.

I put some tomato sauce in the microwave so it could be made quickly when I got home. I put the hard noodle shells into some boiling water. I then went back to my thoughts.

I want to be able to feel the world again. I want to feel something. Because slowly, as time goes on, I am hardening and losing my senses. He may have taken the car but he didn't take my free will. At lease when he's not here. He threatens me. "Do not leave this house. I will find you. And if you are with them. I will find them, and I will kill them. And leave you to live with the guilt of killing your own world and not being able to die for it." I can't go back to them. But I can feel the wind on my face. I grabbed a light jacket a walked out the door.

I sucked in the scent of fall through my nose and let it filter through my lungs. I needed this. I looked down at my converse not remembering ever putting them on. But what does it matter. I felt something wet drop on my hand. I was crying again. There's no use and trying to stop tears. They come for a reason. I looked up and found myself entering our little town. People eyed me with a questioning look on their face. They were probably thinking 'Why is a strange girl walking around our town crying in such beautiful weather.' I chuckled to myself if only they knew.

I continued to cry and just walk. Until I suddenly felt two small fingers reach up and touch me on the arm, and ask "Why are you crying". I slightly jumped and turned to look down at a small blue eyed girl. I gathered my thoughts and tried to come up with a reasonable answer, because I truly did not know. I stuttered until I could come up with something. "Sometimes, crying is the worst thing to do in a situation, but sometimes, it is the best thing to do. And right now it's the only thing I can do" I whispered to the girl, hoping I was making sense. The girl turned her head slightly, but smiled slightly towards me. Then she quickly skipped to catch up with her mother.

I glowed at the young child's small gesture. For it was the most attention someone has paid to me in 3 months.

As I turned to return to my walk I saw a male's blond head cross the other side of the road. I didn't see the stranger's face, but it seemed to kind of resemble _my_ Jake.

My heart and pace sped up as I tried to catch up to him. Only to see him get into his silver car and drive away.

_Oh well. It probably wasn't even him. _

I continued walking past small stores and antique shops.

As I walked by a small coffee shop I noticed the time.

5:45

My breathing got shallow as I slowed my pace and stared at the time. I suddenly sprinted towards the house. Running for more than my dear life. I could here HEY!'S and WATCH IT'S through out the crowed as I sprinted. But I didn't know these people. I didn't care. All I cared about was getting back to "home".

I found myself seeing the cottage in the distance. I ran faster that my legs could move a tripped on my own feet, landing roughly on the ground. I moaned as I slowly got back on my feet noting that my knee was bleeding through my sweat pants. I continued to run past the small pond, past the mailbox and past the porch all the way into the house and collapsed on the couch. my breathing finally returned to it's normal pace. Then it dawned on me.

Dinner.

I leaped off the couch and into the kitchen set the microwave on 1 minute, took the spaghetti out of the now boiling pot. Took the sauce out of the microwave, quickly put the spaghetti in a bowl, pored the sauce on the noodles, set the table, filled a glass with tea, and finished just in time to here a car pull up.

I waited until I heard the door open roughly. I then heard a harsh voice ask "Why are you bleeding?"

A.N: Well was this one kinda long? I hope it was(: okayyy. I say once again: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this. TELL ME EVERYTHING. Okay. Please? kaythankksss. :D


	3. The Sweet Escape

My mouth became dry as I glanced down at my bloody flesh.

"I, uh, I fell on the stairs and scratched my knee on the step." I came up with suddenly.

He seemed to focus on my eyes and then hardened his expression.

"You're lying."

My mind went blank as I started to stutter. "No, no, It's just a scrape, I swear, it's nothing."

He glanced at my knee once more before giving in "Okay, but if find out any thing other wise. You'll hope to dear God you were dead."

I breathed out a sigh of relieve that I could finally be left alone. I turned to make my way back upstairs.

"I think you forgot about my () dinner!"

I froze then scurried off into the kitchen to receive his recently cooked meal. He marched in after me and sat ungracefully, putting his big elbows on the table in an oh-so improper fashion and impatiently waited for me to serve the meal.

I slid the spaghetti on to the table that was quickly followed by a glass and pitcher of freshly made tea.

He started to slurp the noodles but quickly started coughing and yelled

"THIS TASTES LIKE CRAP MILEY!"

All the effort I gave just for his precious meal. "I'm sorry." I said in a monotonous voice.

"NO YOUR NOT YOU LITTLE SLUT!" he screamed as he quickly struck me across the face.

I felt my head turn and a slight sting before I turned my head back to its original position.

He stomped off in annoyance and slammed his door. I gathered up all the plates and rinsed them in the sink quietly before grabbing a piece of bread and scurrying off to my loft.

I nibbled on the stale bread before deciding that I could not live this life anymore. I heard a knock at the door and quietly remained there knowing what would happen if my curiosity got the best of me. 'You know you're not supposed to get involved in his work life.' I silently scolded myself. I heard him open the creaky door and greet what sounds like a woman.

I heard them talk for a while and then I heard nothing. I quietly opened my door just in time to see Cain holding the woman, kissing her in a risqué fashion, and enter his bedroom.

I closed the door silently.

I rolled my eyes, feeling sorry for the woman, and what she had just gotten herself in to.

It's not right that he can be with some random woman but I can't be with the man I love. The man I need. I shut my eyes as I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. I slid down the now closed door and onto my wobbly feet. I felt that someone had reached in my heart, twisted it around, stabbed it, and then ripped it out. This feeling had become quite familiar.

I need to leave. I need to get out of this place.

I quickly showered, climbed into bed and slowly drifted to sleep while I planned my sweet escape.

(A/N: I thought about ending it there. But then this story would be the shortest fanfiction ever. Haha. So now… I continue.)

My eyes fluttered open to see a time that flashed 7:30.

I pounced out of bed and threw some clothes on. I rushed down the stairs as I quickly cracked two eggs over a pan and popped some bread into the toaster.

I poured some orange juice in a cup, grabbed the toast and eggs, slid them onto a plate and gracefully set it on the table just in time for Cain to walk downstairs and peer at the meal.

"Looks more decent then yesterday." He said as he sat down at the table and tasted the food. "Tastes a slight bit better too." He added.

I quickly prayed to God in thanks that I would not have to go through his stubborn ways again.

He finished up and slapped his napkin on the table, grabbed his briefcase and hurried out the door.

Okay, it's time.

I hurriedly walked up the stairs and threw my few belongings into the suitcase I had brought 3 months ago. I then ran into Cain's and met the unpleasant and unfamiliar smell. It made me sick. It wasn't necessarily horrid. It just wasn't _him._

I carefully sorted through his things in search for a stash of money.

Bills, no, forms, no, Thesaurus no.

I finally found what I was searching for. I grabbed 20 $100 bills.

You see, Cain is not exactly poor. He's actually quite wealthy. He gets "everything" he wants.

I then left finally quite pleased I might add.

I raced downstairs and grabbed normal things I would need on a daily basis.

(toothbrush, brush, bottled water, food, shampoo ect…)

I stuffed everything into my leather bag and ran out the door and down the wooden porch.

You may be asking 'Why would you have stayed than long if you could have escaped so easily?'

The answer is: Threats.

Threats to my dad, to my brother, to Lilly, to Oliver and to Jake.

But if something inside me just broke when seeing him able to be with whoever he wants. I don't just want Jake. I need him to survive. I haven't seen him in ages. He could have moved on. He could be with another girl right now. And it broke my heart.

I don't know why the police haven't found me yet. I don't even know if the police are searching for me. My family might think I just chose to run away.

And that breaks my heart even more.

I continued walking until I got to the same town. I scanned the area in search of a cab. I finally saw a yellow car among all the other white, black and silver ones. I waved my hand frantically until the car was right in front of me. I stepped in as the driver greeted me with a "Where to?" I responded with "The nearest airport, please."

And then we were driving.

I turned 19 a month ago. Not that anybody noticed. That day I silently wept to my sorry self all day as I sobbed happy birthday to myself over and over again. I wished more than anything to be with my family and friends. But there was nothing I could have done about it.

I continued to think to myself as we drove around the corner of a brick building. I had that feeling again. That feeling you get when you know something is going to go wrong. That's when I saw _his_ eyes. And unfortunately… These eyes weren't Jake's.

They were Cain's.

He stared at me with such rage that if looks could kill I would be on my way to heaven.

My stomach dropped as I stared back in fear.

(A/N: If you want an example of what this stair was like or my idea of what Cain looks like, see my profile.) We soon passed the building breaking our stare. He then started to chase after the car, but it was too late. By then, I was well on my way to the airport. And for at least now, I'm safe.


	4. Eyes Wide Open

A/N: I am SOOO sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have found a new obsession. JOHNNY DEPP. Don't worry. (: I'm still just as supportive of Jiley as I was before. I have been insanely busy with all my school work, but I decided that I WILL take time for this story.

Chapter 4: Eyes Wide Open

What had I done? Feeling all the color from my face drain, I widened my eyes in complete horror. His sickening body glistened with sweat from the hurry to catch me, his onyx eyes darkened with rage, and his face turned an unhealthy color of scarlet. I stuttered in utter fear until I found enough oxygen to mutter out raspy"Hurry".

Feeling the cab speed up relaxed my heart the slightest bit, but I continued to stare in shock at the enraged man, until his frightening body was out of sight. What was I doing? I needed to get out of here, I needed to breathe. I can't breathe! The man looked back in the rearview mirror in fake concern. As the hyperventilating slowed, I breathed in a much needed breath of air. He was going to kill them, just to torture me. This man is insane. I need to go back right now,

No! No. You are not going back. He has put you through enough. He has treated you like a dog, a slave. He has taken advantage of you. You CANNOT go back. I can't tell the police, as soon as he find out the police are after him he will find a way to them. So until I come up with an idea, I will continue on this journey, no not journey, escape.

I felt the vehicle slow to a rough stop, and watched as a dirty hand reached back for his payment. I put a $100 bill in his hand and waited as he slid four $20's into my hand. I fled out of the cab grabbing my small carry-on in my hand and made my way to the automatic doors.

I felt a wave of a plastic aroma crash into me. The smell was well mixed with the different restaurants. I continued in this body, more like shell, to the ticket exchange and silently purchased a ticket to the first place that came to mind, New York. I need a job, no, I need _money_ badly. This amount of money would last me for about 4 to 5 days. I mumbled and thanks to the woman and followed through the roped area until I reached security. I walked through, a dazed expression in my eyes, until I met the guard at the other end. He glanced at me suspiciously, and quickly asked "Are you alright, Miss?" With a roll of my eyes, I answered with a slight nod of the head, while my insides we screaming 'no'.

No, I am not okay. I have been separated from my family, my friends and the man I love. I have been raped and abused. Oh and to top it off, I am being chased by a monster who wants to kill me slowly. I am perfect, 100 fine.

I quietly walked onto the plane, not taking the time to merely glance at the people around me. I stepped sat down in my stiff seat, not caring to even wobble around to get comfortable. I simply gazed into space, as I hid in my own mind from the cruel world. I cringed slightly at the wail of a young infant, and the sound of a couple bickering over something most likely unimportant.

My eyes started to get heavier and heavier, the excitement of the day finally taking its toll on me. My eyes drifted close, muffling out all the other sounds and noises around me. Blackness surrounded me as I fell into unconsciousness, hoping for the hundredth time that I would wake up from this hell and finally see my angel.

I shot up with a sudden jerk, making a few people around me jump in surprise. Giving them a look of apology, I winced as I heard the sound of the annoying speaker over head announce that we had reached our destination. Watching the people squirm around trying to get prepared to leave the plane , I prepared myself for whatever might occur in this new place.

This man had destroyed my life, ripped apart my soul. He not only broke apart my family, but ripped apart my heart. I saw the seat buckle sign flash, and grabbed my bag to hurry off the tight plane. I sighed as I exited the plane and walked past baggage claim and straight out the doors.

I skimmed over the area, tall buildings, musky aroma, bright lights, and the feel of freedom. I felt my eyes open and felt the dark face of reality glaring right at me. The brisk air flew against me as I walked to haul a cab. I waved my hand frantically, stopping a yellow car. I continued to tell the man to take me to a decent, cheap hotel.

As I drove by I could have sworn I saw him. The man's back was turned to me, but I felt the electricity radiating off of him. It was him! I knew it was! The man turned around to reveal a completely different person, and I felt the smile slip away from my face as my eyes brimmed with tears.

I stepped out of the car, paid for a room and unlocked the door to find a small, cozy room. I slipped off my jeans while walking over to the soft warm bed. At this point, any bed looked like warm and soft. I curled myself in a ball and rocked myself to sleep.

Rays of sunshine gleamed through my window, shining right into my eyes. I scrunched up my eyes and arched my back, stretching out my tight muscle. I sat up and glanced around the unfamiliar room. I felt panic take over me. It then all came crashing back to me, the escape. I felt my stomach flutter in nervousness. What was I going to do? I need a job. Yes I need a job very soon. I climbed out of bed, and took off into the bathroom to take a quick shower. The steamy water felt relaxing on my cold skin.

As I stepped out of the shower, I noticed something. I looked like I was dead. I was a pale color that did contrast greatly against the dark circles around my eyes. You could easily spot my ribs through my thin flesh. I needed to look nice for any job interview. So for the first time in months, I pretended to care what I looked like.

I slipped on one of my nicest outfits, a deep green tunic dress that looked great with my eyes as well as some black skinny jeans and black heels. I pared it with a black jacket and let my natural loose curls. I put on some light make-up, grabbed my purse and slipped out the hotel door. As I stepped onto the sidewalk, joining the many other people in a great hurry to get somewhere, I followed the crowd looking for any sign asking for employment.

After being rejected a few times, I walked down the hard sidewalk in discouragement until I came across a small café. The place looked harmless enough so I decided to give it a try. As I walked into the tiny building I noticed the theme and assumed it was an Italian restaurant.

I walked up to what looked like a worker and asked in a polite voice" Excuse me, Sir?"

After noticing I had got his attention I continued "I'm new to the area, and I was wondering if you needed any employees?"

A look gleamed in his eyes as he responded with" Well it's you lucky day, we just had a waitress quit. You will be able to take her place after filling out the forms and going over the guidelines." He handed me a slip asking about all the normal information. I thanked him and told him I would return as soon as possible.

As I left, I spotted a magazine stand, and as I walked closer I noticed my face on it.

"POPSTAR: HANNAH MONTANA MISSING." Of course, Hannah's missing, Miley is running away. I do realize that I cannot talk to my family or communicate to them in any way, but do they really think I would leave on my own will?

I love them so much. I miss then so terribly. I cannot survive without them. But as much as I want to see them, at the end of the day I will know that as I am going through this, I am keeping them safe, and for their safety, I would do anything.

A/N : How was it? Sorry for the lack of feeling and/or description. I am not giving up on this story, I will try and update in the next few days. AND I am not giving up on this ship. I have created a playlist for this story. I will try to add to it each chapter.

Evening: Playlist

Open Your Eyes: Snow Patrol-Amazing song, not kidding. Matches this story so well, hence the chapter title.

Sober: Kelly Clarkson-this song goes so well. Great song.

Shadow of the Day: Linking Park

You: Switchfoot- An amazing acoustic piece of music.

I just recently won an award for my essay on espionage in the American Revolution. It's on its way to state right now. I ended it with this

"Death is irrevocable. For it is like seeing the horizon at the end of the oceans. Every ship must sail the same sea, but it's up to you to color your sunset differently."


End file.
